<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>любовь by emeiyonemillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922082">любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion'>emeiyonemillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orange is the New Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Divorce, F/F, Litchfield Prison, Prison, Russian Mafia, lesbians in prison, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red's life is falling apart, luckily her bunkie is there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galina "Red" Reznikov/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayo! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything much, i'm a slow writer ik. But I hope you enjoy this! I'm probably gonna continue this depending on if you guys like it or not, so make sure to let me know what you think! I love you, you can do this, and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Red was informed she was getting a bunkmate she was less than enthusiastic. A woman in her 30s, about the same height as Red. She had long brown-black hair that was pulled back in a curly half-up half-down style and deep hazel brown eyes with a green undertone to them. Freckles dusted her cheeks (as well did a faint blush whenever Red was around) and plump lips outlined an almost-fanged smile. She didn't wear much makeup; only a thin wing of eyeliner and tinted chapstick. She was new, dorning bright orange with 'D.O.C' printed on her back. She was charming, quick to make friends and staying out of trouble. Or at least she didn't get caught. In the bunk she was quiet, keeping to herself and keeping busy most times. Red didn't mind. Sometimes she forgot she were there at all. It was peaceful.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Red walked into the bunk, glaring through the wall at nothing. The girl, who she now knew was called Rendall, or Macy, sat at her bunk writing in a notebook. She glanced up when Red entered, her silent greeting going unnoticed. Red sat on her bunk, head in her hands. Her restaurant and marriage were falling apart and she couldn't be there to save either of them. She muttered something in Russian, grabbing Macy's attention. </p>
<p>"Alright there?" she asked. </p>
<p>"My life is falling apart and I can't do anything about it. I'm just great." Macy sat aside her notebook and fully turned towards the opposite bunk.</p>
<p>"Life tends to do that," she chuckled, awkwardly clearing her throat when Red glared at her. "W-what happened..?"</p>
<p>"My husband can't even run a fucking restaurant without me there to babysit him. 'Business is booming' he'd say. And my sons too. 'Business is booming'. Turns out it was booming in a different way." Macy's expression filled with sympathy, masking the tiny smirk that hinted on her lips as Red muttered again something that was obviously about her husband. She'd had a crush on the flame-haired Russian since she'd arrived. I mean, who wouldn't? And this was her perfect opportunity to become more than friends with her bunkmate. She stood up and sat next to Red, keeping a small bit of distance between them. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's alright. I mean, ya still got this." Not the best by any means but she was trying.</p>
<p>"'This'?!" Red snapped. "What is 'this'? I've lost my restaurant, my family, my kitchen, my girls, even the tunnel is gone. I have nothing!" </p>
<p>"You have me!" Red gave her the 'really?' look. "You have me, and this place, and time. And you'll do your time and then you'll get back out there without that stupid guy to drag you down and you'll show them what you can do. And i've never had any of your food but word goes around and word goes that you're the best chef in Litchfield and the best chef in New York and there a lot of chefs in New York." By the time she had finished her speech her face was a bright red, and she turned it away from the Russian's shocked gaze and towards the ground. </p>
<p>"People really say that about me...?" Well not exactly. She'd heard one or two complaints that the food was better when Red made it and it wasn't necessarily her favorite now, but anything to make Red happy was worth it. </p>
<p>"Word goes how word goes," she chirped. </p>
<p>"I don't think that's a saying."</p>
<p>"Well, I said it." Red chuckled and they exchanged a small smile. Anything to make Red happy was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>